Princely Conflicts
by TrinaLovesYaoi
Summary: "As the Crown Prince of Saint Hellington, I am accustomed to all of the perks and routines that come with being a prince. A prince's day begins with tea exactly at 7 in the morning." But what about when this prince meets a certain "princess"? (I guarantee that Ciel is really a boy in the story) Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

As the Crown Prince of Saint Hellington, I am accustomed to all of the perks and routines that come with being a prince. A prince's day begins with tea exactly at 7 in the morning. Fresh brewed, of course, and steeped for precisely 5 minutes. After this, a prince shall brush his teeth and be dressed for the usual daily repercussions. However, on one day that was supposed to be like any other, I found out something that would change me. This is the story of my little princess, and how she rebuffed my affections, only to return them tenfold.

Chapter 1

As I was walking along in the castle, I was reminded of all of the sweeter things in life. The birds chirping, the workers putting away dishes or planting flowers, and how much I absolutely loathed all of it. I, Sebastian Michaelis, was of course a spoiled prince. I did not like the simpler things in life that were unpredictable. The birds may not chirp one day and the workers may plant a tree in the wrong spot. It was something I couldn't control, which is something I despise in people. As I wallowed in my own pit of loathing, I passed a mirror. Ah, yes. Something I liked. I was a tall man, almost six feet and four inches, and it is obvious that my 21 years on this planet have done me well. My long, black hair was complimented only by my extremely abnormal eyes, consisting of a red deeper than any blood. My appearance was something I could control, whether I looked bad or good was up to me. It was a sharp contrast to the hatred I felt for everything else. This brings me to the topic of the day, my hatred for my parents. I walked elegantly into the throne room to meet with my mother and father per their request. Usually this means I get a raise in allowance to spend on a girl they wish me to court or an extra duty for the day. However, on this dreadfully happy morning, I saw their faces more grim than usual.

"Son, your mother and I wish to speak to you of a certain endeavor that you must partake in."

My heart almost sped up a little as they glanced at each other cautiously. Honestly, I shouldn't have been surprised at what was about to happen. My mother took over the speech, figuring I wouldn't be upset if she had said it rather than my father. Poor, poor woman, I wish to apologize to her for having a son such as me. No person should be burdened with a son of such beauty. I am one hell of a prince.

"Sebastian, there comes a time in life where you must grow and leave. This is your time. As you know, the nearby kingdom of Phantom is going through hard troubles. Money is tight and their people are dying. They have asked us for aid financially to spare their kingdom. However, as you know, an exchange must take place."

Her beauty and regality was unmatched in that moment, especially by any of the women I had courted. Courtship was not my favorite hobby. Normally my mother or father would find some aristocratic woman my age and invite her to spend a month in our castle. In this time, I was to entertain her and attempt to win her affections, which, of course, I always did. As I said, I am quite the sight. Usually that alone can woo the ladies. The only problem is that I did not like any one of them. They were all annoying, or too predictable, or simply unattractive. I had made up my mind that I shall not settle on a second class woman. My mother had almost had to settle for a second class man before my father came along. My mother was always a woman of business, yet still a mother first. She smiled at me and lifted her eyebrows in that motherly way that seemed to calm children and produce a shadow of excitement across her brow.

"They have a daughter. Albeit, she is younger than you, yet still of child bearing age and of the figure of a woman, but she is a good match. She is very lady like and I believe you will get along well."

If only I had been emotionally prepared for this moment, I would have breathed in and put on that small smile I usually do when I am in discomfort. However, seeing as I was not prepared, my jaw slackened a little and my eyes widened in surprise. I had never liked the idea of marriage, though I knew it was just another one of life's essentials. I had no clue this would happen at such a young age! 21 was no age to be married at. But I had no choice. My mother and father had those set stares on their faces, leading me to conclude that there was no changing their minds. I sighed and reset my posture to a more princely position, and placed that dainty, soft smile upon my lips.

"I understand, Mother. I am thrilled to be of service of a neighboring kingdom. I can only hope that this exchange will be beneficial to both parties. I shall court the young lady as best I can and hope an engagement comes to the table soon."

Lies, all lies. Of course they were only customary. I bowed my head respectfully and smoothed my sleeves, contemplating the apparent young nuisance that were to come. She would probably blend in with all other women I had seen. A sigh of relief was passed from both parents as they smiled at me. I, of course, was not as excited as they thought me to be. In fact, this is exactly what I hated about them. They bluntly came forth and passed on to me what they thought I should do. I had no say on the matter. As a prince, I accepted my duty and welcomed it with open arms. As a man, I hated every aspect of the idea and wanted nothing more than to just leave and go my own way. I understood that my duty was my duty and I must do as I am told. Who really wants to marry someone they don't know? I fumbled with my cloak sleeve as I contemplated the arranged love to come.

Ah, love. There's that word. I did not know what love was. It was as unknown to me as the feeling of being born. I had, of course, courted women before. But spark, fireworks, anything of any significance did not ever happen. It was something unrequited that I felt incapable of doing. Funny, really, is it that I could hate all without knowing the feeling of love.

As they smiled, my father suddenly let out a shout of "bring her in," and I looked to the door, unexpectant of the beauty that lay there. A small, thin, blue-grey haired beauty stood in her pink dress, looking at me with such disarray that could be taken either as hatred or embarrassment. To tell you the truth, this was the first moment I had ever taken such notice of a woman's eyes. She entered the room gracelessly, almost as if in a failed waltz, yet the movement itself was so charming that I couldn't help to look away. That small, agitated frown never leaving her lips as she took in her surroundings. This was the moment I fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _Fuck you all._

I smiled meaninglessly at my mother as she clapped her hands together with too much excitement. The woman was always so set on doing what was best for everyone. I pushed my blue/grey hair from my face and sighed, trying to prepare myself for the news I know mustn't be good.

"Oh, Ciel, it's just brilliant! I can't wait to tell you!"

My mother was smiling with that bright, glowing look and I couldn't help but resign myself to the fact that I would have to go through with whatever plot she had created, simply to see her happy. My mother, a medium height blonde with happy eyes and the most caring expression ever, simply wasn't able to control herself when she was on to something. If she wished it to be, even the most unknowing of subjects would do her bidding. My father, on the other hand, was more of the stoic type. He sat there, next to my mother, smiling gently at her as he usually did. The man, though usually less compassionate than my mother, couldn't help but be grateful and happy for the life he had, and spent his every waking moment making sure she and I both knew it. We were quite the happy family. I often found myself laughing with my maid and my bodyguard about how everything simply worked out for us. Mey-rin was always a bit funny with her awkward stance and constant clumsiness, and Finny was just plain fun to be around. He was one of the best friends you could ask for, but I, Ciel Phantomhive, was just another little prince of another little kingdom. It was a blessing that I actually had someone to consider a friend. But my mother had introduced me to him a while ago.

As she sat there, beaming, she leaned forward and motioned me to come toward her. I, of course, stepped up to her willingly and allowed her to pull me up onto her chair. She wrapped her arms around me and giggled a bit too gaily in my ear.

"You know about all of the deaths in the kingdom, correct?"

I nodded sadly, thinking of all of those small children dying due to that disease outbreak. It was so sad. They had been lost and their parents were left to grieve their deaths without them. A broken family is always sad.

"Well, Saint Hellington has a cure, which is how they've avoided an outbreak in their own land. We have sent them a letter, asking for their help to cure our people. Isn't that exciting?"

My eyes lit up amusedly. We rarely asked for assistance from another country. This was just another surprise I should have anticipated, considering the population had nearly halved since the beginning of the epidemic. However, it confused me as to why she would summon me here so early in the morning just to tell me we asked for help? What a stupid reason to be awoken.

"That is exciting, mother. Good for the Kingdom. However, I fail to see why it is urgent enough to wake me at such an hour."

She smiled even brighter and looked to my father, who smiled back and reached over to hold her hand. Ew, I always hated that! They were so physically affectionate and it almost made me sick. I shuddered at the thought of hugs and kisses and my mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ciel, you're going to be married."

What. The. Fuck.

Didn't I just say I didn't like physical affection? Married couples kiss and hug and hold hands and- _EW!_ It was one hundred and fifty percent _disgusting_. I'm sure my face showed my distaste, as my mother looked a little bit crestfallen. I quickly snapped my mouth shut and smiled at her.

"Oh! How wonderful! I'd do anything to help our people."

That smile went right back on her face as she swooped me into one of her regular bear hugs. Internally shivering with disgust at the idea of being married, I hugged her back. Being the only child in this family, I honestly had been prepared for this moment for a long time, but I didn't expect it to be like this. In all the fairy tales, the princes and princesses married for love and not for advantage, or they find a way out of it. Happily ever after is supposed to be the ending and they achieve that goal by meeting someone by chance, like they were meant to be. But alas, those WERE just fairy tales, and I was not the princess in the castle waiting on her prince to come kiss her awake, I was Ciel Phantomhive, the singular heir to the Phantomhive throne, and I must follow through my duty. Maybe if I had an older brother, he could be married off and I could marry for love in due time. Love? Ha. Funny. _Love doesn't exist for royalty, Ciel,_ I thought to myself, _love is for the poor and the weak._

I shook my head and brushed it off. My mother was only doing what was right to protect our people. She must do what she must do. If it means me being a pawn on the playing field, so be it.

"So, mother, when will I meet the young lady from Saint Hellington?"

Her face lit up a bright red and she began to fumble with her hands. This could only mean more bad things. I was conflicted about how to act. What else could she throw at me? What exactly was so embarrassing that she couldn't tell me without blushing? She glanced nervously at my father once more and then took one deep breath, sighing loudly.

"Ciel, we must do what we must do. In order to make the agreement work, we promised you to them, however there was one problem. Hellington only has a son. There must be a marriage to unite the kingdoms, so we told them that we had a daughter of marrying age to present. They believe you are a girl, and you will be going to Hellington for him to court you officially. You will be married as a woman."

I stared, dumbfounded, at my parents. Marriage was one thing, but now I have to act as someone I'm not? This is going to be a long year. I sighed and stood from my mother's chair. I stepped away from them and turned to look at them both. They had apprehensive looks upon their faces and seemed to be concerned for my random outburst.

"Mother, Father, I understand completely. You are doing what you believe is best for the country. As your son, I cannot argue. I will do what is needed for my people to survive. When shall I depart for Saint Hellington?"

They smiled at me, their pride for me shooting up as they looked upon me with admiration. It was a difficult thing to say, but I must go through with it.

"A week from today you shall depart in a carriage. The next morning you will be in Saint Hellington for your first meeting with the prince. Mey-rin will fit you into your clothing and teach you your manners until."

Oh fan-fucking-tastic. I plastered that fake smile on my face and excused myself from the throne room, instead walking toward my own. That ever so fake smile plastered upon my lips. I passed several maids and workers and watched as they waved at me, not returning any of them. Their faces dropped and they backed away from me as I approached, knowing all too well what would happen if they would get in my way. I stepped up to my door and went inside, looking around to see if Finny was still in there, which of course he was. The kid was always bad with timing. I turned to look at him, took one breath in, and then let it all out.

"Oh hello Master Ciel! I just-"

"DAMMIT!"

He blinked and stared at me with all the surprise in the world. It was rather rude, I'll admit, but in all honesty I didn't give a shit. I threw myself on the ground and rolled around, ripping at the carpet, throwing things, knocking stuff over, pushing anything out of my way. It was honestly quite unsightly, but what must be done must be done. I could feel Finny's panic all the way from across the room, and his cries of, "Ciel, stop! What's wrong?" were lost in my screams of pure agony and hatred. Everything was a huge blur until I felt arms wrap around me and hold me down. My anxiety died down over time and I was left there breathing heavily in a pile on the floor. Looking up at my friend, I groaned in anguish.

"I don't want to go and get married, it's utterly ridiculous. Why on earth must I be married?!"

He sat there thoughtfully for a moment, those crystalline blue eyes wandered around the room and he seemed to debate whether or not to say his next sentence.

"I think you should do it!" His hair bounced as he looked over at me with such an excited look.

"Excuse me, what? I'm sorry, I mustn't have heard you right."

He still looked so excited, like he just came up with the most brilliant plan known to man. It was quite hilarious actually. He seemed to want to pass on the information to me as soon as possible.

"You should go along with it! You can go so your parents will leave you alone about it! And once you're there you can take time to think about things and figure out what you'll do, and then if he presses for marriage you can just say that you're a guy!" His eyes were still bright and happy, and I let the idea wash over me. Pros: time away from home, no more ladies wanting me to court them, food (real food), special treatment, and maybe a new friend. Cons:…nothing. I began to smile a little, the thoughts of how much alone time I would get starting to appeal to me more and more. My ocean eyes met sky ones as I let out a small, barely heard laugh,

"You know what, Finian? I think you're right." My arms opened and enclosed him in a curt embrace before the knock on my door was heard. Finny let go and allowed Mey to enter the room with her measuring tape and a bag of assorted materials and sewing things.

"Young Master, is it true that you'll be courting a…man?"

My innards froze at this. Go ahead and add that to the cons list, because I forgot to account for that earlier. He would have to court me in order for the engagement to be official. What would he even be like? I shuddered at the idea of some over-privileged slob trying to seduce me,

"Yes, Mey-rin. I will actually be courted by this man, however. Hence the reason you have a bag and a measuring tape."

Her cheeks flushed a cute pink that suits her quite nicely and she got to work measuring me for the new wardrobe I will accumulate. Dresses, shoes, bloomers, petticoats, corsets, hair accessories, all of this would have to be made within the week for me to make it on time to Saint Hellington. The measuring concluded, and she bowed slightly before leaving my room with all of the information for my gowns. The rest of the day was spent lazing about as I checked in on the progress of my clothing and played with Finian. Eventually, I nestled myself into bed, Finian turning out the light and closing the door as he said his goodnights.

The coming week was the hardest I would face.

Intensive training followed that first day. I had to take all of these classes to learn how to act like a lady. Shoulders back, spine straight, slight smiles, fans, all of it was so unusually intriguing. Of course it was ridiculous and I wasn't a fan of it at all, but I had to do what must be done. My least favorite part of the day was the afternoon. Mey-rin managed to wrestle my feet into a pair of new heels to teach me how to walk in them. Grasping the table next to me, I stood there, ankles shaking and trying to give out on me. Shakily, I took a breath and stepped away from the table, trying to keep my balance as she rushed over to hold me steady. Step by painful, uneasy step I walked throughout the room for three whole hours. My feet hurt so bad and I couldn't stand right after I took them off. If I thought Finny was capable of carrying my weight I would have asked him to carry me back to my room. Instead I limped my way up the stairs and over to my bed, where I sat and rubbed my feet until they didn't feel like they were falling off.

The worst part is that this was the routine for the rest of the week.

Wake up, try on clothing, practice manners, practice waking, go to sleep, repeat.

But on that last day, as I tucked myself into bed and wished Finny a good night's rest, I couldn't help but find myself smiling at the thought that tomorrow I would be wearing one of those dresses and making my way around a new place to be.

 _Breathe, Ciel…breathe._

I walked next to Finian and Mey-rin, making our way down the entrance hall of the Palace in Saint Hellington. If I said I wasn't nervous I'd be lying. This stupid, frilly pink dress is itchy and I can't breathe correctly because of this corset. Not to mention my feet are still killing me. The doors in front of us were whisked open, and I looked, a small found of distaste on my mouth, at the room. The ceiling was high, the walls covered in obviously expensive decorations. My eyes slowly travelled to the king, a skinny man with a full head of hair and a bit of a beard, while his wife was plumper, and let off an air of excellence. The third person in the room, this one standing, was obviously the man in question. He was tall and skinny, like his father, but had hair as pure black as a raven and eyes of a bloody color. Those black tendrils lay upon his head in a sleek and attractive fashion, barely coming to below the eyebrow and creating such a perfect shadow to allow those eyes to shine as the light hit them. He was honest to God the very vision of perfection, the exact thing that any woman would fall for in an instant, and that smirk playing on his lips only made him more attractive. It sent a chill through my body, the fact that so many women would be in love with this man, and yet he is only allowed to have eyes for me, another of his own gender. The engagement would be called off soon however, as soon as the aid is sent to my family to take care of the people. Then I can reveal to this man my true self and-

Wait, he's coming nearer. I feel Finian nudge me forward ever so slightly and I pick up my feet to move toward him as well, meeting him in the center of the red pathway that lined the center of the room from the doors to the thrones. He reached out an offering hand, which I accepted with that same, unamused smile upon my face. He kissed my knuckles tenderly, a sharp contrast to the playful smirk that was still present.

"Greetings, young princess, I am Sebastian Michaelis, crown prince and heir to the throne of Saint Hellington." He kneeled to me, right hand coming to rest over his heart and his head bowing enough to cut off my view of his eyes. Uncertainly, I curtsied back and smiled at him, my cheeks turning the faintest red,

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, crown princess to Phantom. I have no brothers to heir the throne."

His sharp eyes glanced up at me with the most feral and lustful expression.

That was the moment I realized that I was in too deep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I am most proud of this story! Please no hate comments, however CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (which means say something like "I loved the story! I think it would help your writing if you...") is completely okay! You're all great, leave reviews! (or yknow like or favorite :3 )


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously there was something strange about her. Her beauty is apparent and honestly she's so opposite of all of the other girls. When I meet a woman, I usually notice first her breasts. Pardon my forwardness but usually the women make a big deal out of them, using corsets with too much padding and other enhancing mechanisms. This woman had no breasts. Whether this was because of her young, almost premature age or her lack of need to impress males, I wouldn't know. Either way, however, it was certainly cute. As I rose from my kneeling position on the floor, I took the lady's hand, leading her formally over to my parents, who surprisingly have not disappointed me this time. She curtsied for them and awaited their word with such a small, almost invisible smile. I couldn't help but let one of my own slip into place on my lips. My mother was the first to actually speak.

"Ah, young Ciel. It is a pleasure to welcome you to our home. I trust your journey was well?"

Oh the voice that came from between those soft, thin lips. The sound was heavenly enough to drive even the lowest of demons up from Hell. She nodded gracefully and spoke with a voice void of arrogance or distaste, simply full of nonchalance and quiet comfort.

"Yes, the ride was smooth. I must say I am very impressed with how well the roads are kept in this Kingdom. Barely a bump was felt. Thank you, your Majesty, for allowing me to come to your home."

The formal words seemed a bit too old for her even as she said them, but the entire age difference between her and the vocabulary still seemed to fit her even more. She was, by all means, soft as a sheep yet with the edge of a lion: that small speck in her eyes of distaste that surfaced every once in a while made sure to give that away. Still, I am captivated by her radiance. It is not something one would see every day.

"It is our pleasure, Ciel. Our son, Sebastian, will show you to your room. After your servants have helped you to unpack, they will be shown their quarters as well. I do hope you find the stay to your liking."

Her eyebrows knit together in a disarming fashion. She let out a finalizing breath of air and nodded once at my family, turning gracelessly and almost falling to her knees. If it weren't for my quick hand that had caught her, she would surely have face planted for all in the room to see. Regaining her balance, she looked over me. It was if she was examining me as a specimen, or a pawn in a chess game. That slight frown and bored expression returned to her face as she looked away from me, yet a slight pink was tainting her cheeks from their average porcelain. I offered my arm to her which she, albeit nervously, took and stepped beside me out into the hallway and up the staircase. She seemed determined to not let out a peep. My curiosity got the better of me.

"So, Ciel, you are the princess of Phantom, correct? What was life like for you there?"

She took a moment to think about her response before opening those soft pink lips.

"Each morning I would be awoken at seven and have morning tea before going through my daily lessons. But what you'd really like to know about is the outbreak in disease, correct?" She stared at me expectantly, smiling at the way my eyebrows lifted at her uncover of my true question. How…wonderful. Never before had I met a maiden capable of knowing what I was to say before I even hinted. She was clever, indeed. Yet another good attribute that women do not show to men, "The outbreak happened a year ago. One of our shipments of material contained a worker who stayed in the town hoping to make a life. He had the disease and didn't know it yet. The illness quickly spread through my kingdom and so many children have died due to their weak immune system. It's rather sad. But I would do whatever it takes to save my people."

Her eyes would not make contact with mine during the last sentence. I stopped her in the hallway just before her room and turned her chin up to look at me, her eyes were still bored and her mouth turned in that frown. She would not be easily wooed I see. I smiled at her, hoping that it would somehow soothe the young lady.

"I understand, my lady. As heirs to the throne, it is our duty to protect our people, is it not?

That hard look softened and this was the first time I noticed her figure. She was so slim with this corset. Her hips curved out at the end of a dipped waist to show off the obvious perfect shape she had. I must stop my ramblings about her now, for another, more important thing happened. She nodded slowly and maintained eye contact.

"There is a reason we are given our well-off lives, my lady. While the weak are tortured and killed, left fighting for what little they know or have, the strong are kept alive and prospering. There are two choices for us as the strong ones: to hell with the weak, or give up our own happiness for their benefit. You are simply doing what is considered the humanly correct thing to do."

Her face flushed that pale pink one more time, and her frame was almost shaking a little. The poor thing was so overcome with confusion. As I smiled and considered my options, a hand was placed firmly on my chest.

"I am. Thank you for understanding. Now, Sebastian, I must inhabit my room with my clothing and personal items. Thank you for your hospitality and input."

She gently pushed me back and nodded to her servants, which had just appeared from the bottom of the stairs.

"I presume my room is on this level?"

Smirking, I motion toward a dark set of double doors, inside decorated lavishly with plush carpet and the largest, most comfortable down bed we could find. Nothing but the best for a princess, correct? I opened the door for her and allowed for her entrance. She walked to the center of the room and turned back to smile at me.

"Thank you for showing me the way."

"Not at all, my lady. If you ever need anything, simply call for me. I will answer to you." She nodded and motioned her servants in, the blonde boy shutting the door. As I turned back to the stairs I couldn't help but think about what is to come. This lovely, odd, inexplicable, confusing princess came into my life and has turned everything upside down. We obviously are simply courting to appease our parents and allow our people to be able to live life comfortably. She has a duty to me and I have a duty to her. In a sense, we belong _to_ each other, not necessarily _with_ each other. I swipe my gloved hand through my hair and smile to myself, making my way up to my own room to finish my studies for the day. As my door was opened and I slipped inside, sitting at my stained oak desk, I couldn't help but let out a small, breathy laugh at the very idea. A woman of this caliber is unheard of, and I, Sebastian Michaelis, have the opportunity to play with my prey.

Ah, this would be a most entertaining game.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and all of the views! I am working really hard to make this story great! 3

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be Ciel's point of view and will have more story to it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT_

I hardly remember walking up and speaking to his mother. The queen was very regal and I couldn't help but be most formal to her. What I do remember is thinking the same curse word four times as my ankle buckled in my heeled shoe. I could feel my weight shifting, throwing my center off balance and forcing me backwards. I almost stuck my arms out to break my own fall, until I felt a large hand encompass my lower back, pushing me back up and steadying my balance. I felt my face flush at the fact that I almost just fell in front of his parents and servants. Talk about a bad first impression! I turned my attention to Sebastian Michaelis, the tall prince who shall be by my side for the next months. His tall stature was very…intimidating. Up close, I am only about half his size. He looked to be rather frail per say, but that is only because of his thinness. Obviously he is much stronger than he appears, but his frame makes for great speed. What a perfect man he is. Oh any woman would wither under his gaze and one word to them would dissolve them to nothing but a puddle of willingness to give all to this man. As it stands, however, I am not a woman. He is simply under the impression that I am. This could work to my advantage. He began to walk me to the staircase and I noticed his long strides and contemplative expression. It looked as if he was thinking too hard. This is perfect. Women would want to fawn over him, and with him being permanently attached to me, for however brief a time, I could build up a social status for Phantom. The fact that the beloved prince is engaged to someone from my country would certainly cause an uprise in interest. People would want to investigate this place that the mystery princess came from! Ah, he would be a nice pawn in my game.

He led me up the staircase gracefully, with the practiced poise of a true prince. How wonderful, another flawless trait to add to the list of things that make this prince desirable to women. His face seemed to click into a very natural smirk as he seems to have decided on something.

"So, Ciel, you are the princess of Phantom, correct? What was life like for you there?"

Ah, Sebastian, so cliché. I considered my options.

 _Life for me would be the same as any other royal being. Obviously he didn't mean that question in the literal sense. Life for me? I live in a Kingdom that is being devoured by a disease. That must be your true intention, yes?_

"Each morning I would be awoken at seven and have morning tea before going through my daily lessons. But what you'd really like to know about is the outbreak in disease, correct?"

His disbelief that I actually guessed his intent was voiced, and I just smiled. Of course I'm right! I've learned how to read people. I continued to explain the dull circumstances of the disease, waiting until I came upon the last sentence to break this strong character I had built up.

"But I would do whatever it takes to save my people." I spoke softly, refusing to look at him. He didn't know what this suffering was like. He would never know. I didn't want him to. I felt his hand lay upon my shoulder and pull me to a stop. Gloved fingers grasped my chin and tilted it upward, the new angle allowing me to see his amused expression. Laced with concern, his eyes searched my face for any sign of reaction. Of course, I was unamused. He smiled reassuringly, the warmth from his hand reaching through my skin and settling on my cheeks. He spoke some sort of nonsense about the difference between the poor and the rich, something I had already known. I am given my life as a royal in order to make the lives of those I rule over more comfortable. It is my choice to ignore their needs or to continue to help.

That warmth being emitted from his hand to my cheeks kept intensifying, his words, though already known and understood, melting into my brain as though they were new information. I swore I saw a devilish smirk cross those lips.

My hand placed itself upon his chest and pushed slightly.

 _Ceil, what are you doing?_

The words coming out of my mouth probably didn't make sense. I knew I was just spewing some sort of Grade A fancy shit out of my mouth. I politely asked for him to show me the location of my room. A pair of extra large double doors, which he opened for me instead of allowing my servants to do it, marked my bedroom. I stepped inside, examining the furnishings. This carpet looked to be so soft, and the bed had a certain fluff to it. There was a rather large wardrobe across from the four poster bed and a door that connected this room to what looked to be a bathroom. Altogether, this was bigger than my room back at home! Finding this arrangement satisfying, I turned to Sebastian and nodded appreciatively, thanking him for showing me the way to my room.

"Not at all, my lady. If you ever need anything, simply call for me. I will answer to you."

 _Another reason you will be perfect…_

He allowed Finnian and Mey-Rin to come in and shut the door behind him. They walked around the room, inspecting certain things and ogling at others. They set about putting my things away, and I helped them, until Finnian finally voiced what was making the silence deafening.

"Young Master, what do you think Sebastian thinks of you?

I took a deep breath and turned around, allowing for one of them to begin undoing the laces on my dress. He certainly wasn't in love with me. The way he addressed me in the hall earlier and spoke to me about my royal status was proof. A loving significant other would usually just hug their beloved and apologize or offer condolences. He almost told it as it was. This wasn't really a "love" right now. He seemed to be…playing with me. Much like I intend to use him as a pawn in my game, it's as though he is already playing a game of his own, trapping me little by little.

"To be honest, Finny, I don't know. What do you think?"

He sounded excited as he unlaced the ribbons holding my dress up.

"I think he likes you! He's very kind, Ciel! You make a very pretty lady and I think he's really starting to fall for you!"

The words hit me like a carriage drawn by twelve horses. I am making a man fall for me. Is he falling for me? Heat once again rises to my cheeks and I step out of my now loosened dress.

"Mey-Rin, draw me a bath. Make sure it has lavender in it."

"Yes Mister Ciel!"

As she ran off, I bent over for Finnian to begin work on my corset. A million things passed through my mind with each given second. If I am truly making this man fall in love with me, what will be the outcome? Of course we are to court in order for my family to have access to the cure, but what about the reveal? I could just reveal who I really am now and spare him the actual love aspect, but then he would be able to go off and find someone else to have an affair with or court in secret, which would ruin my plan of using him a hundred percent to my advantage. Telling him now is completely out of the question.

Mey-Rin came back to inform me that my bath is ready. I sunk into the steamy water and gazed at the tiled ceiling.

Sebastian Michaelis seems to be a hell of a man, everything about him is perfect. He is my pawn to use or call as I wish. This will only be the case as long as I'm a female. Smiling to myself, I bathed away all the day's stresses and worries. My original plan would be fine, he didn't have to know that the Queen of this chess game is actually a King.

 _"_ _A-Ah! Sebastian!"My breath hitched as I cried out for my courter, my hands digging into the pillow I was holding. He entered the room a moment later, that concern laced expression staring me down._

 _"_ _What is it, Ciel?" He stepped over to me slowly, pulling off his gloves as he moved. My eyes never left the window, which I was terrified of. There was someone standing there, staring at me through the window. I knew it, I saw him!_

 _"_ _S-Sebastian, the window, someone!"_

 _He smirked and sauntered over to the window, closing the curtains after checking to make sure no one else was outside._

 _"_ _There you go, my Lady. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to bed." He approached me once more, leaning over me and placing nothing other than a kiss upon my lips._

As I sat up straight from my bed, I looked around, noting that the curtains were open and Sebastian was not in my room kissing me. If this was any indication at all of my feelings toward the man, I must stop this now.

It is unheard of for a player to love one of his pawns.

* * *

Anything in Italics means it's going through his head or he's dreaming it! Thank you guys so much for reading! As usual, no fire or hate! I apologize for the long wait on the new chapter, school just got out this week so I had to wait until finals were over! New chapter coming soon, the next one WILL HAVE MUCH MORE EXCITEMENT. I hope you like it! As always, stay cool my friends!

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE AT LEAST 2000 WORDS OR I WILL WRITE AN ENTIRE APOLOGY NOTE.

~3~


	5. Chapter 5

As the days passed and my studies died down, I found myself rather intrigued by this young woman. She was seen at the breakfast and dinner tables along with the rest of the family, but in between her time was spent in the library. I would often amuse myself before her arrival by strolling through the halls, trying to familiarize myself with all the details of the house. On this dull, sunny day, however, I decided a book might suit my activities for the day. As I entered the library, I noticed a stack of around seven books piled on a table.

 _"_ _Odd,"_ I thought to myself, _"I didn't think anyone else would be here."_

I made my way through the long aisle of books entitled, "fiction" and was surprised to find a little blue head of hair reaching, to no avail, for a book on the very top shelf. Her toes were holding her up as her spine elongated to its full extent in attempt to make her tall enough. Her fingers were just brushing the shelf where the book resided. Her expression was twisted into obvious frustration, eyebrows knit together and frown widened enough to show her perfect teeth. Smirking, I approached the young maiden and reached for the book, easily letting it slip through my fingers. Pulling it from its place, I glanced down at my prey, finding the rose hue on her cheeks to be rather attractive. She turned in front of me, looking up to search out my eyes. I knelt before her, presenting the book to its prospective reader. She took it from me with aggravated appreciativeness. I glanced up to see her smiling at the cover of the book, her eyes skimming over the illustration with such…gentleness. It was astounding. She was so entranced by the book.

"Young Mistress, would you please have a seat and begin your book? Tea will be served in the sitting room in an hour and it would be beneficial if you would begin to read now."

She interrupted her trance to look at me, expression once again bored. Oh her expressions, how they change on the spot as if to cover up a mistake. Her eyes could go from admiration to disdain within a second. Smiling at her gently, I stood and motioned up the path and toward the chair next to the large pile of books. Obviously she had been reading these books and working to finish as many as possible. She nodded and made her way back to the chair while I replaced the books she had finished. Occasionally I would hear a page turn or a small sigh to let me know that she was still reading. I took my hidden stance behind a bookshelf and observed my new play mate. Her shoulders square and her expression playing between concentration and happiness, it was obvious that she always had her guard up. Even things she wouldn't expect would certainly not faze her. Oh to hear her call my name, to taste those sweet lips…it's invigorating. That's just it, there is something about her, something small yet large at the same time. A hunger. I, inside myself, have a hunger for my young lady. She induces a gnawing sensation in my mind, something which can only settle if I am near her. There is a longing to taste that little morsel laid out in front of me. Her tempting lips and criminally perfect personality create such a yearning for her. I wish to keep her near me. Oh, this game of Temptress and Tempted is a good one already. She should know better than to throw caution to the wind and play games with the devil.

Straightening myself, I exited the bookshelves and stood by her side.

"My Lady, I shall take my leave to prepare for tea. A long term tax collector and business investor will be visiting with me today about the general welfare of the kingdom. As my prospective fiancé, it would bring me great pleasure if you would join me for the meeting. Do not be late, it starts in one hour in the tea room."

She nodded and waved a hand dismissively. I smiled to myself and left the room, going back to my own bedroom to prepare for the meeting. My regular royal clothing being exchanged for business attire: a set of high quality black pants and black tail coat accompanied by a business shoulder cape. This investor, Damian, has been the head of taxes and welfare over the country for a while now. He seems to think that I am stupid. He came to the family, asking for a royal decree that taxes be raised as to fund the new docks and ports that should increase business for distance customers. He didn't think I would notice that the construction continued normally, only with less happy and less healthy workers. He did not think that I would notice all the slow building and subpar structures. Stupid, stupid Damian. This time it's no doubt that he has come to ask for more money for some new project that the town is working on. Nevertheless, my parents have granted him money each time, against my advice. This time, however, they have given me full control over the occurring of this meeting. I may call the shots as I please. Such a pest should not be present in a palace of such high standing. He is nothing more than a rat, stealing and sniffing around for some way to make his own plans work.

 _Pathetic. If you are going to steal and lie, you should at least do so tastefully and discreet enough to not be caught._

I looked in the mirror once again to make sure I was dressed appropriately and slipped on my dress shoes. I made my way through the door and back down to the tea room. The room was painted a pale rose color with white accents per mother's opinion. The floor was dark oak as well as the table that was set for the gathering. The table, set in the center of the room, was a long rectangular dining table covered in a white lace cloth. Parallel to the long side of the table was the wide wall with precisely 5 windows. The windows were the only source of light in the room, as there were lamps and lanterns if mother or I would wish for night time tea. I smiled at the floral decorations on the table. I simply needed to place a few finishing touches. The candle set would be lit before the meeting, and I set a decorative pink strand of material across each end of the table. My final touch was to raise a peculiar painting on the wall. Soon, it would all come together as it should. All that was left was to wait for our tea guest to arrive.

I heard the small knock and smiled as the faint click of heels accompanied the presence of my young lady. I turned to face her, seeing her curiously glancing around the room.

"Ah, hello Young Mistress. You are early. Please come closer."

She stepped toward me in a hurried yet calm fashion, smiling ever so slightly at me as she approached.

"Ciel, I feel as though I should inform you about the proceedings of this meeting. I have discovered that Damian has been stealing funds from our tax income. As the Prince of Saint Hellington, I must approach him about this in whatever way I deem fit. However, he thinks this is about what he needs to continue construction on our ports. Please keep this in mind as you respond or speak."

Her questioning expression (as cute as any other expression she's ever made) was cut short by another telltale knock on the door. I led my lady to her seat and then stood beside my own.

"Come in, please."

The door opened wide to one of the castle's many servants leading Damian into the room. She smiled and gestured to the seat across from my own. The way we were seated, Ciel was the head of the table (my lady should always come first) with I on her right and Damian to her left. The servant came to the table and lit the candles happily, curtseying and leaving as quickly as she came. I smiled at our guest, noticing the slightly nervous twitch of his eyebrow.

"Ah, grazie mille! I was surprised to have gotten a response so soon!" Oh that fake Italian accent. It's as if he considers me an idiot. How ridiculous. His brown hair and moustache/beard may give off the look of Italian, not to mention the slightly bushy eyebrows and eye shape, but his accent was horribly lacking. Nodding my head unceremoniously, I said to him, "Yes, well, I was expecting another letter from you and eagerly replied as soon as I could. Tell me, what is it you seek this time?" He smiled and spoke with his hands. "I was just wondering if we could search out some more money for the business! The ports are coming along nicely, and one of the merchant shops could use some repairs. Would that be okay?" Obviously this was what he wanted. How on earth is this man still here? Does he not think I figured out his little game? "How much were you looking for?" He looked a bit excited as he stroked his beard a little. "Maybe around a thousand?" _Good Lord, how daft do you believe me to be?_ "Ah. Well. I will have to think about that. In the mean time, why don't I leave you here with my soon-to-be-wife while I excuse myself to the powder room." Ciel glanced at me a little frantically while I rose from my chair. "Don't worry, My Lady, I will only be gone a moment." I left the room to do what I had been planning, going out through another door onto the balcony and, pulling one long rope, closed all the window curtains simultaneously to the room. Ah, there would be nothing but darkness, illuminated only by the single candelabra on the table. I made my way back around and to the door of the room, silently opening it and slipping in. "No, Sir Damian. I will not. Sebastian is my fiancé and I will stick by him until the end!" My little Lady said that so defiantly, I was surprised that she actually referred to me as her fiancé. The darkness in the room was almost blinding. Slowly, I walked to the painting that I had hung earlier, pushing it slightly until it slid, on its rope that suspended it, across the room, slowly passing by the candelabra. "A-AH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Oh that creepy picture, it's some of my best work if I do say so myself. Next, the material. I took the strand off the table and slipped it around his neck, pulling him forward and over the fire. "Now, Sir Damian, I know you have been cheating this family out of money. You can drop the itallian act as well." The fire started to singe some of his hair, his terror filled expression illuminated by the orange light. "You are no longer a part of this company or to be affiliated with any business in the country from here on out." I pulled his head closer to the flame and brought my mouth closer to his ear. "And, if you ever think about attempting to win the affections of My Lady again, I will personally see to it that you will not leave this castle again." He was crying, pitifully. It was disgusting. I let his head go and he struggled out of his chair, tripping and twisting his ankle on the way out. He limp-ran out of the room and presumably out of the palace. I opened one of the curtains by pulling the window open and tying the drape back and looked at Ciel. She had a small smirk on her face, almost as if she had expected this to happen. "Young Mistress, would you like me to accompany you back to the library so you may finish your book? I apologize for bringing you into this mess. However you did play a very beneficial part in my plan, and for that I thank you." I leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek, smiling at her small blush. I took her back to the library and helped her get a few more books off the top shelves before heading back to my parent's room to tell them of the new changes in business with Damian. Oh they were going to love this as much as I love this game I play with my prey… 


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION! The chapter has been fixed!

I actually had to go through and manually erase all the formatting text that had somehow appeared in the story. DUE TO THIS! I will be writing and publishing the new chapters in a different way. The writing style will be the same! The story itself may physically look differently however in how it is spaced or separated. I am doing what I can to make the writing and reading of this story to be as safe and painless as possible. Thank you all for reading, and look forward to a new chapter by next week! Special thanks to those who commented about the formatting in the story and got my attention so I could fix the issue, Never be afraid to contact me if something looks off!

Now, without further ado, Chapter 6!

* * *

Sitting in that goddamned chair was the worst decision my brain could ever have made. Every little thing about this was just plain horrid. As a lady, I can't speak unless spoken to and I can't really do much to amuse myself, as a lady's place is next to her husband, quietly supporting every decision he makes. Sebastian looked dashing as ever, his tailcoat elongating his torso even more than I thought possible. Damian, on the other hand, looked like a middle class, bearded pig. He had no real air about him that would even suggest that he had money. As the meeting with Damian progressed, I noted the strange way in which Sebastian was acting. He was smiling that…demonic smile of his, and his eyes had this small, knowing look. Rather unnerving, really. I had only seen him use that smile around me, before he did something devious such as pull my chin up and whisper to me, or invite me to a tea where I do nothing but sit here… I wasn't judging the poor man, but something must have been terribly wrong for Sebastian to be acting this way. Maybe he did something without royal permission or he stole something? Hmm…

Damn this chair is hard…

My lower back began to hurt a bit. Readjusting myself in my chair, I let my hands fall gracefully into my lap as I silently looked back and forth between the two men, catching on to something about Damian asking for more money. Any time that subject was discussed, I noticed the smirk widened. All was at an odd, yet comfortable pace, until Sebastian excused himself.

No, no, no! You can't do this to me!

I glanced at him with the intense fear of a thousand starving orphans as he arose and brushed off my concerns.

Good Lord, you must leave me with THIS man? I'm not aware of anything about him, his intentions, his last name, nothing!

I watched helplessly as he left through the double doors, my only hope at escaping this sudden prison leaving the room beautifully along with him. The silence in the room after was so deafening, I could hear my blood pulsing through my veins. Damian looked over at me with that disgusting, too-happy smile.

Ah, so you must be the young lady that Sebastian is to marry! Nice to meet you, miss."

I simply nodded with a small, "as to you." This, of course, was before he got that smug, half-lidded expression. He placed his right elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his fist, eyeing me up and down. I felt his gaze raking over my body, grossly deeming me worthy of his affections.

So, little princess, what do you say we spend a little time together?"

My head snapped in his direction, the disgust obvious on my face, I'm sure.

"Excuse me, sir, but you already know of my relationship with Sebastian."

I glanced at that door again, hoping that he would just come back in and save me from this Hell. He winked at me as his left hand also made an appearance, reaching toward my right hand, which was now resting on the corner of the furnishing. Grimacing, I jerked my hand out of his reach.

"Come on, it would be fun, just you and me?"

"I already said no!"

His right hand reached under the table and rested upon my thigh, that's when the room went dark. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. It was completely uncalled for and didn't help my case at all, as proven by the small laugh that left the man's lips.

"See, princess? Fate wants us to be together…"

The Italian accent he had been using dropped. He was no longer the happy business man that needed money for a new project. That happy, seductive voice chanced to one of carnal lust as he whispered small and unintelligible things to me. The hand travelled up further on my thigh, and I knew then that I was in trouble. Not thinking about the fact that I am actually a male, I knew my womanhood was being threatened, and my husband would not stand for an impure wife. With all my strength, I pulled back my arm and smacked his hand away, scooting my chair back and glaring at where I presumed he was.

"No, Sir Damian. I will not. Sebastian is my fiancé and I will stick by him until the end!"

SEBASTIAN!

That was the moment I caught on. I had noted before that there had been a large painting of Sebastian behind me on the wall and it flew past us. Everything tied together. Obviously Sebastian had lured him here to scare him off, definitely the victim of this man committing a crime against the royal crown. Thank goodness for his planning and great execution. If that bastard had attempted to seduce me for one more minute…Next thing I knew, Damian's head was over the fire, bits of his hair lighting ablaze. His shocked face was twisted into a certain amount of pain. I personally couldn't have been happier that that face was contorted in agony of the flame rather than pleasure at taking me. Slowly, his face was getting closer and closer to the flame.

"Now, Sir Damian, I know you have been cheating this family out of money. You can drop the Italian act as well."

I am sure I had never before felt so relieved to hear a man's voice. It was like traveling through a desert for hours and finally locating a bottle of water. His voice offered salvation in my time of fright. I was so busy thinking about how much I admired him at the moment that I only caught the last of what he said.

"And, if you ever think about attempting to win the affections of My Lady again, I will personally see to it that you will not leave this castle again."

In a flash of singed hair and blood curdling screams, Damian was out the door and heading for, what I presumed, the exit of the castle. Sebastian's long, lanky figure sauntered over to the window and drew back the curtain, turning back to face me in the light. I remember letting a smirk of my own grace my features, smugly reveling in the fact that my Sebastian- wait, not mine, just Sebastian, had pulled off such a daring and risky plan. No doubt that Damian man deserved what he had gotten, maybe even more. He relocated to be closer to me, his soft smile looking much more endearing on his lips.

"Young Mistress, would you like me to accompany you back to the library so you may finish your book? I apologize for bringing you into this mess. However you did play a very beneficial part in my plan, and for that I thank you."

Nodding, I allowed him to take my hand and lead me back along the carpeted hallway to the library. Thoughts swarmed in my head about the way I had been treated and how Sebastian created an escape for me. It wasn't until I was sitting in my chair, looking over the large pile of books, and the door shut behind Sebastian as he exited excitedly to tell his parents of his feat, that I realized my actual role in his idea. He used me. This man had used me as a distraction so he could pull off his own plan. By doing so, however, he also protected me. He saved me as I was about to be…well…raped… He killed two birds with one stone, getting rid of a corrupt business man and winning my affections in the process. It was brilliant, something out of a story…

I see, so it wasn't just me playing with him anymore…

A loud knock on the door brought me out of my devious thoughts.

"Come in."

Finnian, in all of his blonde headed glory, bounced over to me with a huge smile on his face.

"My Lady! A letter came for you in the mail!"

His smile widened as he handed it to me along with a letter opener. Smiling slightly, I placed my copy of "Under the Stars" back on the table and opened the letter, ignoring the seal used to keep it closed. My mouth dropped, however, when I saw the red text.

Dear Ciel,

Your mother has told me that you have been in St. Hellington in order to court a man to create a better life for your people! I must come see you and find out how you are doing! I miss you so much! Oh I am so proud of you for taking this so seriously and creating your own decisions to protect your subjects! Oh dear, I'm sure your parents miss you dearly and would give anything to help you through this. I heard that Elizabeth is going to visit you soon as well! Ah I can't wait for you to meet my new butler. Do you think anyone there would be able to train him where you are? Miss you much!

XOXO,

Madame Red

The letter dropped from my fingertips, hitting the ground gently. I looked up at Finnian, my face gone pale.

"Young Mistress? What is it?!"

Gulping, I locked eyes with my best friend.

"Madame Red is coming."

The horror on his face was evident as he cringed, stepping away from me. Madame Red was my Aunt, and she was as flamboyant as she was nosy. She couldn't keep her nose out of my business. And let's not even mention Elizabteh.

Elizabeth was supposed to be my wife. She and I had been courting ever since we were little. I remember us holding hands and sharing our first kiss, but even though I did enjoy our time together, I didn't really feel the right feelings for her. She however, absolutely adores me. I tried to cut ties with her romantically several times, but it's as if she won't accept the fact that we won't get married. I can't let her see me like this! She would freak out and give away my identity, trying to win me for herself. My entire plan and purpose for being here would be compromised! I stood from my seat and paced a few times, contemplating my options, before turning to Finnian.

"Finny, please take me back to my room. I must write a letter."

He took my elbow and opened the door for me, still a little apprehensive. He was used to the Ciel that threw tantrums and was still childish. Oh sweet Finny, how I wish you could know the extent to which this experience was changing me…

"How has your time here been so far, young mistress?"

I smiled at him freely, letting my old self seep through the ladylike seems of this ridiculous get up.

"Actually it has been quite relaxing. Where I am still put to the test and challenged with acting as the opposite gender, I am treated delicately and almost spoiled in some ways. I could definitely get used to this."

He laughed at me and smiled at my little discovery. If only he could know of the stress that was building in the pit of my stomach, the intense headache that was pounding against my skull, the tears of fear being kept at bay by the thought that I could fix this. It still bothered me that Madame would be coming as well as Elizabeth. My kingdom couldn't afford this big of a mistake. I didn't want anything more than to just tell them not to come. If any little bit about my gender came through I wouldn't save my people…

"We soon arrived at my room, where I kicked off my shoes and sat at the table, lifting the pen and then placing it lightly on the paper. This letter to Lizzy would be difficult, but it must be done…;"

Dear Elizabeth,

I am at St. Hellington in order to discuss the political and financial affairs of my country. I don't think I will have time to entertain you yet. I will invite you here when I know that I will have time to show you the sights. It is best for both of us that we keep our distance at this time. I know that you and I will reunite soon. You may not hear from me or see me around for a while due to the proceedings of this arrangement. I hope that you are doing well, as well as your family. Thank you for understanding.

Ciel  
Oh she will be furious…Hopefully this would keep her back for a while. In the past, she would see my letters telling her not to come and then come anyway, rushing into my room and tackling me, yelling and crying about how much she missed me and would die if she couldn't be with my fingers, I sealed the letter and handed it to Finnain, sitting back and rubbing my temples to try to calm my nerves. Finny left the room to mail the letter and I finally had a real moment of silence to simply calm myself.

That silence ended with a door slamming open.

"Madame is already here!"

I felt my spine stiffen at his shouted words and slowly turned my head to view him fully. My mouth opened and what came out of it made Finny wash out my mouth with soap.

"Oh, fuck me."

* * *

Again, big thank you's to everyone! I appreciate all of the positive responses and the favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

"Sebastian Daimonas Michaelis! What do you mean you set a man on fire?!"

I smiled shyly at my mother as she scolded me for my actions. Yes, I admit that setting a man on fire _was_ a bit too harsh, but he deserved it. One cannot simply cheat the Michaelis family out of millions and get away with it. He is lucky I didn't use more…invasive procedures to get rid of him. I had come down here to tell my mother about my great feat of getting rid of that scoundrel. He cost us too much and created too many problems for our family, and I wanted my mother to know that I spent my time wisely, ridding the world of the vermin that show up in our house. Somewhere along the line, this plan backfired. I assume she didn't see the light in what I did and was only focusing on the "fire" aspect of it. She sat back in her chair, her spine pulling into a straight line, stiffening as her anger overpowered her. Her eyebrows knit together with fury as her glare pierced through me.

"We are a royal family! We are not supposed to set our comrades and partners on fire! What on Earth were you thinking?! This could mean total disaster for our entire family line!"

I smiled up at her with a bit of sadness on my face, playing up my 'I'm your only son and I'm so sorry mother' card. She visibly relaxed a bit, letting her shoulders lower from their tense position. She closed her eyes, most likely contemplating where she went wrong with me and why she is even trying. At least she has begun to calm down. Usually if I give her the right look with the right puppy dog eyes she will give in and rethink my actions. In this instance, it was probably for the best. Seeing her enraged is a thing of certain doom. If there is one thing I hate about my mother, it's when she is angry. She looks at me with pure fury in her eyes, and anyone subject to that expression instantaneously wishes they were never born. She, in one moment, can make an army ask for forgiveness for killing the enemy. I wouldn't want to ever upset her more than this, for I knew that in an instant I would be the next victim of her glare. One thing in my life is certain and unchanging: if looks could kill, I'd have been dead a long time ago.

"Not to worry mother, it was only in front of Ciel. She was very helpful and I was only able to get rid of him because-"

"YOU DID THIS IN FRONT OF A LADY?!"

 _Oh. Shit._

I backed away from my mother slowly as I watched her face redden and her fists tighten. She stood up and directed that hateful, all knowing gaze right into my heart. There's that fear that I've become accustomed to feeling whenever she is mad. I couldn't help but shiver under that angry gaze. Her breathing was picking up, and so was my heartbeat as I knew she was angrier than I've ever seen before.

"It's all alright, mother! I was simply trying to defend her purity! He had begun to initiate sexual relations with her when I left them alone!"

"You…left…your lady…alone…in a room…WITH ANOTHER MAN?!"

Her breathing picked up more as her fury came to a head, the entire room heating up and gaining the atmosphere of nothing but hatred. She paced in front of me, too worked up to even yell. It's bad when she screams, but it's worse when she's silent. I felt my face heating up in a blush as I realized how royally I screwed up. She took another step toward me, letting me see her full on, shoulders high and chest puffed out to show her true annoyance. Her stance was as proud as a wolf's, and her fury no less powerful.

"Sebastian! You expect her to become your wife! Her country is depending on this and you go and let her be seduced by another man? This is preposterous! You can't expect me to be okay with this!"

I accidentally let out a small snort of amusement, which was most likely the biggest mistake I've ever made. Her eyes snapped at my mouth, burning holes into it. I gulped, feeling all of my blood leave my face. I was not the type to want to get married and love someone, and I certainly didn't want to be tied down. Any chance of freedom was a chance that I wanted to take and run with. With that one, tiny noise, I ended my life right there. With that noise, she knew, and she was not happy.

"Excuse me?" she quieted her voice, bringing it down to a low volume and a deeper octave. Her eyes wouldn't leave mine as she came close to me, stopping right in front of me with all the power of a million knights. This was when I grew truly scared, "Your father and I found a princess that is more than willing to marry you! Not only is this good for the business, but it's good for the country! Our royal line will be established and able to last through another generation! Are you really willing to just throw that away? Are you certain that you won't marry a woman who needs your help to get her country back? I'm certain there is another prince somewhere else who would be willing to marry her and give her anything she needs, someone who would love her unconditionally. However, she chose _you._ Are you really not willing to give up just a little bit of your time for her? Are you not willing to help her people and give her what she needs? I thought I raised you better than that. Son, if you want to give that up then by all means go for it, but you have to be the one to tell her."

My heart stopped in that moment. I had been so wrapped up in thinking that I don't want to get married and I don't want to be tied down that I forgot to think about her and what is best for her and how much she needs me. I forgot that she had problems and needed help and as her future husband I would have to help her. She was a woman and deserved the utmost attention. I needed to help her get the cure to her people, I needed to solve her problems and give her a haven to get away from her worldly problems.

On the other hand, I so want to be free. Being young and independent is something that not many people get to experience. I want to live my life to the fullest, creating my own path and seeing the world. I don't have time to settle down and devote my life to a woman who is just like any other princess out there. All of the princesses and women are just so utterly boring and identical that it isn't worth it to marry them. Normal is so boring. Making my own decisions and my own way through problems is who I want to be. I don't want a boring wife! I want to live my life knowing what's out there, not what's for dinner.

And then I remembered her eyes, those expressions that change on the fly…that hair that seems so soft and luscious…that small frame that holds all the dignity of a queen, and that first day when I instinctively knew that she was not like the others. It made me stop and think about how much I cared for that small, irritated frown. I realized even in that first moment that she was not the 'perfect woman'. She created a new sense in the room, and she could bend the world to her will with just a word. Her head was placed high and her own independence was apparent. She…was abhorrent. It's invigorating and refreshing and confusing all at the same time. Her refusal to stick to the stereotype…was part of her beauty.

And it was apparent that I was falling for this young woman in ways that I myself could not have predicted.

Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts and looked back to my mother, who was standing there expectantly, with that small smirk of knowing on her face. She obviously had known my decision before I did. With a nod, she dismissed me, and I made my way into the hall, heading for my young Mistress's room. She was to be my first priority from now on especially until I convince myself and her that I am in love. Straightening my tie, I knocked on the door twice before hearing no response and opening the door.

What met my eyes was not a sight for children.

In front of me, on top of the large bed, was the vision of my beautiful lady, chest pressed into the mattress, as a loose, short kimono hung off her shoulder and exposed most of her thigh, leaving very little to the imagination. The curve of her posterior was so defined and, dare I say, sexy, as it was lined by the silk of the garment. Her knees were up against her ribs, forcing her pretty behind into the air, and her tear filled eyes were looking up at me with fear as she clutched the comforter beneath her. A man of Asian descent was above her, pinning her down and holding her hips in place as he maneuvered the kimono. Off to the side were two women, one in Japanese style clothing and one wearing a ridiculous amount of red, but they were not important to me at the moment, the only thing that mattered was the delectable woman in front of me and the display which she was putting on for me.

"S-Sebastian, please, help me!"

And those sultry words were the last I heard, for the world around me lost color, and my mind was no longer capable of thought.

I staggered back as the man looked up at me, eyes closed and a small smile on his features. My doll, underneath him, reached out a trembling hand for me, begging for me to come and release her of this man.

He, fully clothed, pulled the clothing up on her shoulder a bit more.

I felt the red liquid trickle out of my nose as I began to fall backward and I lost the world to a fading black.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I hope that this chapter added a little flare to it for you! Please feel free to comment but, as usual, no hate please! I will be publishing a new chapter as soon as possible! Special thanks to SugarSweetNekoNyan for spell checking!


	8. Chapter 8

As Finnian was about to reprimand me for using that sort of foul language, he was pushed aside by a blur of red, which then wrapped itself around me and kissed my forehead a million times, smearing large blotches of red all over my face. I groaned in discomfort as she pulled me in tighter, aggravating my lungs further. As each second full of "love" passed by, it got harder to breathe!

"Oh Ciel! I haven't seen you in ages! Oh you're so thin, and-"

She finally pulled back to look me up and down, her eyes starting at my long fake hair and scanning down over my bodice and all the way to the heeled boots I wore on my feet and back up, slowly allowing her confused expression to become a smile.

"So CUTE! Oh you're just the most adorable little girl!"

She ran her hands over my curls and down my arms, smiling mischievously all the while.

"I've always wanted a niece!"

She winked at me, effectively making me blush. Honestly, she was better than Elizabeth, but not by much. I certainly didn't want her seeing me like this, but there's only so much you can prevent in this world. My aunt was bound to visit me anyway, so it was better to deal with it sooner than later I suppose. She pulled up a chair for herself next to mine and leaned on an elbow expectantly.

"So, tell me all about it! Spill the beans!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically at her, taking a moment to brush off a few left over crumbs or dust specks on my top, stalling just enough to think about what she would want to hear. She was very extravagant and would expect no less from me. She probably would want me to enjoy this experience. To her, being a woman is the most wonderful thing that life can give.

"Honestly? It's rather exciting!"

 _Total bullshit._

"Being a woman is so different. I can be spoiled by others without regret and twirl around in gorgeous gowns all day. No work is expected of me! I enjoy the free time it has given me to read and practice writing. And the prince isn't so bad, he actually is quite kind and attractive."

Ok, so maybe that last bit about Sebastian wasn't totally false. The man knew his manners better than anyone I had ever met, and he isn't bad on the eyes either. Not in any way other than as a friend, however. Just as a friend, he was good looking. And not in the relationship way.

"Oh how marvelous! I'm so happy you're fitting in and having a good time! You're so adorable!"

She managed to grab both of my cheeks and squish them together in the most annoying and painful fashion. I swear if the woman wasn't my aunt…

"Yes, young Ciel, you are quite beautiful in that apparel."

My eyes widened as I recognized that dreaded, obviously drugged up, calm voice. Damn, I knew that Madame Red was coming, that was one thing! But why, tell me, WHY did she bring that disgusting, Asian, perverted, horny old low life with her?! I can't even fathom her reasoning. She knew I didn't like him! On so many occasions has he brought drugs into my castle or done inappropriate things in my guest bedrooms! I would rather die than allow Sebastian to meet this perverted piece of shit. I looked at him through the mirror, silently glaring at him from my sitting position. He stood there in his pine green kimono, Ran Mao (his "extravagant friend") firmly attached to his arm. His eyes were closed as he took a step further into the room, obviously meaning to continue his earlier statement.

"Yes, I knew you would be most dashing of a woman."

That breathy voice was as aggravating as ever. It took all that I had to not stand up and kick him out of the castle.

"Please, Lao, keep your invalid and unwanted opinions to yourself, and I honestly don't like the look on me."

 _Point ciel!_

I watched Lao with a victorious smirk on my face as he stepped closer to me, that stupid small smile never leaving his lips. Come on, man! Show some emotion! I just delivered the most severe burn you will ever get!

He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to my ear, making eye contact with me through the mirror. His eyes raked down my body lustfully, his face lighting up at each feature he found on my petit frame. Slowly, he breathed in my scent and set a smile on his face, meeting my eyes back in the mirror.

"On the contraire master, or should I say, mistress, the pink of the dress compliments your skin rather well, and that corset you're wearing…"

He took the opportunity to slide his hands over my ribs and just under where my breasts would be, cupping and pushing up the little skin that was there, almost as if he were cupping my breasts sexually.

"makes you look like you really do have boobs. How wonderful, young lady~"

Scoffing, I grabbed his wrists forcefully and pushed him away from me. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him as hard as I could.

"I do NOT have breasts, and I prefer blue."

Watching his smirk curl onto his face was the most terrifying thing I'd seen in years.

"Really, my lady? You prefer blue? I have just the perfect gift for you!"

He reached into his kimono sleeve and began to rummage around. Honestly, what else does he even keep in there? There can't be much! Staring at his hand roaming around in his sleeve, I opened my mouth to speak again.

"Whatever it is, I don't want any presents from you."

He smiled down at me.

"Ah, but I think you will like it, my lady. Especially since it will help you please your fiancé! Oh here it is!"

He pulled out the most repulsive, hideous thing I've ever been offered. A sapphire blue, short kimono was hanging from his hand. It was a ridiculous notion and under no circumstances would I accept it.

"What is that?"

"A miniature kimono, my lady."

"It's hideous."

"Oh don't say that until you try it on. I think you would look rather divine in it. What do you think, Ran Mao?"

His partner in crime nodded while staring at me with that blank face. Thanks lady, you certainly helped me out.

"And you, Madame Red?"

I looked at my aunt pleadingly, hoping she would just agree with me for my own sake so I wouldn't have to be put through the hell of putting it on.

"Oh she would look adorable in it! We must try it on her!"

 _THANKS, DEAR BLOOD RELATED RELATIVE. THANKS A LOT._

"I refuse to put something so vulgar on my body!"

And there it was again, that dreaded smirk that meant the end of my life.

"Ran Mao, strip him."

In an instant, I was tackled to the ground, fighting for my life with the quiet girl. She was way stronger than she looked, pinning me down easily. I lifted my hand to try to push her off, until I felt it.

That glorious, heavenly mound of squishy flesh situated on the left side of her chest. Her breast was in my hand. This wouldn't have been such a big deal had it not been my first time ever being able to touch such a restricted thing. My eyes widened and I looked down to make sure I was actually touching what I thought I was touching, and there it was. Her breast, in my hand. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

This distraction served to stun me long enough for Ran Mao to rip my clothing off me.

Now laying in nothing but my undergarments, I stared, horrified, up at Lao. He simply smirked down at me and held up the kimono. The next thing I knew, I was tossed onto my bed and held down by Lao's body. He quickly slipped the kimono over my arms and tied it around my waist. Of course I was upset! I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes! He was trying to straighten it (the feeling of his hands running up and down my body was disgusting at least), when I heard the knock on the door. My first thought was "oh I'm saved!" until I realized that it was Sebastian and he was my soon to be fiancé and he would be seeing me in this.

Well. Fuck.

He opened the door and stared, the smile wiping from his face to be replaced by his surprise. I reached out for him, sniffing a little because of the tears.

"S-Sebastian, please, help me!"

He staggered back and I watched as his nose began to bleed and then he was down.

Did…Did I just make Sebastian Michaelis faint?

I collapsed under Lao, my only hope at rescue having fainted across the room. He rose from the bed and laughed quietly.

"Oh Ciel, look at the effect you have on him. Do you see how he was suddenly so surprised at your wardrobe and attitude? Honestly it's as though he was expecting to find you quietly sitting and reading your book. His smiling face implied that he had something that he sincerely wanted to tell you. His feelings must have been so conflicted. He was internally not sure about what he was going to do with you."

I looked up at him with curiosity in my eyes, confused about what he was getting at.

"He used to be such a playboy, dating around but not committing himself to anyone. He made his life out of the adventure that was presented to him. Then you came along, and you changed him. Within you he found his own adventure that he wants to complete. It seems as though he has newly realized this and wanted to tell you himself. He wanted to sweep you away and take you for his own conquest. And he realized that you are the one that he wants to spend his life with. It's rather touching, for you to have such an effect on him."

He looked down at me and smiled. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and the meaningfulness that his words held. Did Sebastian really like me like that? How long had he felt that way? Honestly I wasn't prepared for him to feel that way about me! I'm a GUY!

But…does that really matter?

"By the way, who is he?"

 _DAMMIT YOU DRUGGED UP BASTARD!_

As I sighed and looked back over at Sebastian, giving up on any hope of the situation being saved, I noticed Madame Red wrapping rope around his unconscious body. She wrapped him tightly in the rope and then set him in a chair where he was then gagged.

"W-What the fuck?! Why did you tie him up?!"

She turned to look at me, smiling wickedly in my direction.

"Oh! Well he is very handsome, I thought maybe I could have a little…fun with him before he wakes up!"

She winked at me and turned back to him, running her hand through his hair. I don't know why, but it _repulsed_ me. She was laying her hands on _my_ prospective prince.

"THAT'S MY FIANCE, YOU IDIOT!"

I ran over, horrified, as she sighed and frowned.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner? I was really looking forward to him…"

I grimaced at her words and set to work untying him, I climbed my way up onto his lap and reached around to undo the gag.

Which is when I felt his breath on my chest.

And also when I felt him shift and make a surprised noise.

And also when I realized that he thinks my breasts were in his face.

And yes, I think I did feel a little bulge in those perfectly tailored pants.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait on this chapter! Thank you for reading :3


	9. Author's Note

Hello Dear Readers!

It has come to my attention that the last chapter may not have necessarily fit in. Rest assured that this is only because I had to set up what the NEXT chapter will be about. As you know, the chapters play on both Sebastian and Ciel's thoughts, with each chapter being the other's opinion. Do not worry, please, for the next chapter will have excitement, romance, and maybe even a confession of sorts. Are you ready to see a kidnapping? ;) So PLEASE, stick around, try to enjoy the chapter, and await the best part of the story, coming soon within the week hopefully!

Thank you all so much for reading, you have no idea what this means to me.

I can't thank you enough,

Trina


End file.
